In connection with the sport and business of fishing, one of the big problems is that of lure construction which will result in attracting the fish to bite on the lure or plug. Many attempts have been made to make up a fishing lure or plug which will be irresistable to the fish so it will bite on the lure bait. In use of some spoon types of lures, it is only the tin flat or curved metal of the spoon which is depended upon, by light flashing from its shiny metal surface, or something else, to get the fish to bite, and this does work under some circumstances, and with some fish, and on some weather and water temperature conditions.
However, as is well known, especially to fishing party boat captains, more is required to lure the fish to the area so that all the customers can at least expect to have some reasonable chance of success in hooking some fish. This is done in many cases by chumming, that is to say, ground up bait fish is dropped into the water, to lure the fish in large numbers into waters near the fishing boat, so that the fishermen can drop their lines into the water, and at least know that they can try out their various types of lures to hook the fish.
This, of course, is quite expensive, and beyond the reach of the average fisherman who may be fishing alone or from a small rowboat in quite isolated waters, a lake or river. The present invention seeks to provide the advantages of chumming for the individual fisherman, without the great expense. Here the fishing lure is equipped with its own chumming means, in the form of a vial or container of a fish oil or other oil, which is tremendously attractive to fish, and which is dispensed from the lure itself into the water to attract the fish directly to the lure and to bite on it, as seemingly a bait fish.